Alter My Life
by WrittenInTheStars14
Summary: My name is Rayn Tarwynn and this is my story. I lived a happy life, until I turned 16. Then I found myself as a medic in the middle of the Clone Wars, attempting to heal wounded soldiers. That's when I met Anakin Skywalker and Obiwan Kenobi. That's when my life was altered forever. REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this is the story of my OC, Rayn Tarwynn. Yes, at first she started out as Asoka Katera (didn't steal the name Asoka. Long story behind that.) and I wrote this whole story on her about a year ago. Now, I've grown a lot in my own writing and I've changed things about my character that make her more like me and such… SO this is the first chapter of my re-write of Alter My Life :D I hope y'all enjoy**

**This is kind of an AU story… This story is set IMMEDIATELY after ep.2. Anakin did NOT marry Padme…yet, clones are already in use (first batch! Woo hoo!), and the Clone Wars have not quite started. There are few battles and such, but it hasn't been declared a full-blown war yet. Someone told me that it took a little while for the Clone Wars to start after ep.2…so that's the info I'm going with because it makes my storyline simpler! Also, Anakin is 19, Rayn is 17.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS.**

* * *

I remember a time of peace. A time where there was no war. A time where there weren't battles tearing apart planets or ruining families. A time where there was no such thing as warfare. A time where there weren't soldiers fighting mindlessly all over the galaxy.

Believe it or not, but there was a time like that, and I remember it.

I used to live in peace, too. It used to just be me and my family farming on Dantooine.

Of course, farming wasn't an easy life by any means, but it was free of war. Free of death, free of gunfire, free of soldiers. The closest we got to violence was when there were…disagreements at the local market or if a wild animal attacked out crops. Other than that, life was pretty quiet.

All of that changed when I turned 16... A year ago from right now, I'd be sleeping at home, but now I'm being woken up by a clone to see Master Yoda.

Reality would always hit me whenever I woke up. I would always hope that I could wake up back at home on Dantooine. But every time I opened my eyes, I was still in the small Republic base on the forest planet of Dennaskar.

I sat up off my bed on the floor and the clone quickly ushered me from the small medical wing to the main corridor of the base.

I immediately spotted Master Yoda and three other men in the empty corridor. I took a deep breath as I came close to them, bracing myself for yet another life-or-death situation. As the medic of the base, I had watched many soldiers die. Some of them were already dead before I even touched them, others died on the bed underneath my hands. One minute their eyes would be looking at me with life shining in them, the next second they would be glazed over and staring off into space. I wondered what these wounded soldiers would bring for me now. I silently pleaded that these three wouldn't turn out like the last man I had. He had died from brain trauma only two days ago… I shook off the images of the man as I walked quickly over and bowed slightly to Master Yoda before looking at the other three men. There was a clone, Jedi Master, and Jedi Padawan.

The Jedi Master had his arm slung around the clone next to him. The clone had his helmet off and the gash on his forehead still had blood flowing down his face. His right arm looked dislocated, but I couldn't tell yet. The Master had a long cut going down his left bicep and another one on his neck, but it wasn't deep enough to kill him or close enough to the vein to make him die from blood loss. His leg was at an odd angle, and most of his weight was on his other foot or leaning on the clone.

I wasn't too worried about the Master and clone, but the Padawan's condition – from what I could tell – was critical.

The Padawan was lying, unconscious, on a blood-stained stretcher. His tunic was torn with large bruises and gashes stretching across his torso. His side was bleeding with a large, jagged piece of shrapnel sticking out of him. He was pale and sweat glistened off his forehead. As I looked at the embedded piece of metal more closely, it looked like he wasn't breathing. I put my hand on his chest, feeling for a heartbeat or a breath.

"Is he dead?" The strained, pain-filled question came from the Padawan's Master.

I pressed my hand down harder and felt the faint beat of a heart. "No." I replied quietly.

"Take care of you, she will." Master Yoda poked my shin with his staff when he referred to me. The Master looked up and tried to smile; his efforts didn't produce much except the undersized resemblance of a grin.

I nodded and took the Master's arm around my own shoulders, leaving the clone to bear only his weight. The Padawan's stretcher floated with us as I led the men through the dim twists and turns of the base. It was the middle of the night, so there weren't any clones in our path, allowing us quick access to the tree-roomed medical wing.

I opened the first door and led the Jedi Master and clone into the room. There were two beds, allowing them each to have their own bed.

I gently helped the Jedi sit down and watched the clone sit on the other.

"I'll be right back." I told them as I left to the Padawan's stretcher. I led the stretcher into the next room, somehow managing to lift the Padawan onto the bed. He was barely breathing now, and the white sheets of the medical bed were already stained with his crimson blood.

I quickly strapped an oxygen mask around his mouth and nose, hoping that soon his breathing would become less than soft sighs. I pressed two fingers to his neck, feeling his pulse before attaching a small wristband to his left wrist, allowing the heart monitor on the other side of the room to pick up his pulse. The slow, quiet beeps of his heartbeat echoed throughout the room as I carefully unwrapped his tunic, revealing his marred upper body.

Removing the tunic gave me a better idea of how injured this man really was. Large bruises and cuts covered his skin, but the worst was a jagged, deep gash in his right side. There was part of a piece of shrapnel already sticking out of his side, but I didn't know how deep it went in. I knelt down next to the Padawan and carefully pulled back some of the bloody skin around it, revealing the rest of the very large piece of metal embedded there. The piece was huge and getting it out wouldn't be easy.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." I whispered to the unconscious man before me.

I gently grabbed the edge of the piece and started slowly pulling it out, trying to ease it out without causing the Padawan anymore pain.

I heard a faint groan come from his lips and all thoughts of pulling it out slowly left my mind. I grasped the piece of metal in my hand again and yanked – _hard. _The three-inch long piece of metal came out of the Padawan's side as he didn't move.

"Thank goodness you're unconscious." I whispered as I put the piece of metal in a small incinerator and grabbed a small needle and suture material and set to work.

As I worked at stitching up the young man's side, I couldn't help but feel that somehow my life was about to change.

* * *

**So here's chapter 1 of my rewrite! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer! **

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while. OK more like a long time. I'm sorry. **

**I'm trying to get this story done really soon so people can read about Rayn instead of being all confused during other stories with her in it. Not sure how well that'll go….oh well. SO without further adieu, chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS. I do own Rayn and any other OC's**

* * *

**(Obiwan Kenobi)**

I watched as the young girl put her hands, palms down, on both sides of Rex's dislocated shoulder.

"Take a deep breath." She told him.

Rex slowly sucked in a large breath, bracing himself for what was coming.

The girl jerked on Rex's shoulder, snapping his arm back into place with a loud crack. Rex cried out immediately, but slowly began rotating his arm, then finally sighing and sitting back on the hospital bed.

"If it becomes stiff or painful, take one of these." The girl handed Rex a small bottle of blue pills.

"Thanks." He replied, putting the vial on the table next to him.

The medic girl nodded and picked up the bloody washcloths on a small table. They were covered in our blood, but at least our cuts were clean and glued or stitched shut. She looked back at my broken leg.

"If that really starts to bother you, don't be afraid to call for me." She told me.

"Thanks." I replied right before the door to the room opened up again, revealing a boy around the age of eleven.

I was slightly stunned by the boy. Not by the fact that he was 11-years-old and in a military base, but that he looked exactly like a young clone child. I glanced over at Rex, whose expression quickly flashed from normal to one of confusion and back to expressionless.

"Rayn?" The boy asked, to which I assumed the girl's name was Rayn.

"Again, Jaevo?" Rayn replied, noticing Jaevo clutching his hand; more specifically, the meaty part between his index finger and thumb.

The boy nodded, and I watched as blood trickled from where he was holding his hand.

"I'll leave you two to rest." Rayn told us before ushering Jaevo outside.

I strained my ears to hear their conversation, but tried in vain; hearing nothing.

"Rex?" I asked the clone in the bed next to me.

"Yes sir?" Rex replied.

"That boy. Didn't he look like-"

"A clone child?" Rex finished my sentence for me. "Yes, he did. But I don't get how that could be. He's too small to be of any military use yet… And it's not like there are other kids that look exactly like clone children running around."

"Agreed." I sighed. "Why do you think he's here?"

Rex shrugged, wincing slightly at his shoulder. "He could be a defect and sent here for janitor duty or something like it. The girl also seemed young."

I nodded slowly, seeing the sense made in Rex's theory and his comment on the medic. I sighed deeply, positioning myself more comfortably into the pillows behind me. "Well, whoever they are, I think there's more to the two of them than meets the eye."

Rex chuckled. "If you're that curious about it, maybe you should rest so you can get out of here and find some answers."

I smiled at my clone commander. "Yes sir."

* * *

**(Rayn Tarwynn)**

I was kneeling, carefully wrapped part of Jaevo's hand in gauze, covering up the gash on the point where his index finger and thumb meet.

"It wasn't my fault." Jaevo whispered. "The sniper guns are kept on the highest shelf and I can't get to them unless I climb up the rack. And-"

"The edges are sharp." I cut him off, finishing wrapping up his hand. Jaevo was the gun-hand. It was his job to get the guns that the other clones needed. I looked up into his deep brown eyes, though he refused to meet my gaze and continued staring at his hand. "I know, Jaevo."

"Do you have anything I can use to keep from getting cut?" Jaevo asked me hopefully.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Jaevo. I don't know what to do for you. But, I bet that clone could think of something. After all, he was your height at some point in his life."

Jaevo grimaced. "I doubt he cared about it. He probably grew fast enough to not have to deal with anything like this for too long…"

"Someday you'll be full-grown, Jaevo." I told him.

Jaevo's gaze shot up to look straight at me. "Yeah, someday! But what about now, Rayn? I should already be getting battle-wounds and taking orders! I should have a clones' life."

"That's just it, Jaevo!" I said, grabbing his shoulders. "You _do_ have a life! Those other clones don't."

Jaevo raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "What do you mean by that?"

I looked around to make sure that no other clones were within earshot. "What I mean is that you get to live a normal life. You get to grow up like a normal kid, none of them experienced that. All they know is battles, orders, and death. You get to grow up like a normal kid, Jaevo. Enjoy the life you've been given."

He smiled a little, but let it fall. "But I shouldn't be growing up like a normal kid."

I sighed, squeezing his shoulders gently before letting go. "I know. And I'm sorry for that, but what happened happened. You can't change it. Besides, you never would've met me if you'd grown up like a normal clone!" I joked.

Jaevo laughed. "I guess that would've been a pretty sad life, huh?"

I laughed at his response as I noticed another clone walking up behind Jaevo. I recognized him as Jinx, the clone in charge of Jaevo's work and progress. He was also the nicest clone I'd ever met.

"Hey, Jaevo, go grab a gun." He addressed Jaevo.

"What kind? Who's it for?" Jaevo asked, thinking it was another job.

"The kind doesn't matter, and it's for you. If you're going to be a soldier someday, you're going to have to learn how to shoot a gun." Jinx explained.

Jaevo immediately beamed. "Thanks, Jinx!" He yelled as he ran off to get a gun, forgetting about all his worries.

I stood up, smiling at Jinx. "Thanks."

Jinx shrugged. "Jaevo's a good kid, and he really does have to learn how to shoot a gun." He said with a wink before he left to go find Jaevo.

* * *

**(Obiwan Kenobi)**

I watched as Rayn walked back into our room the next morning.

"Good morning. How are you two feeling today?" She asked Rex and me.

"Better than yesterday." I replied.

Rayn smiled. "That's good news." She grabbed a stool and sat down next to my bed. "I'm going to change out the bandages, so this might hurt."

I nodded as she began to unwrap the bandages around my broken leg. Unwrapping the bandage didn't hurt and wasn't a problem at all. The problem was the smell of my hot, sweaty skin finally being aired out from beneath the bandages. She gently applied a small amount of pressure to the area around the small fracture.

I flinched and Rayn immediately let go. "Can you move your leg?" She asked me.

I grimaced as I move my (now throbbing) leg a few inches to her right. I looked down at her to see her lips in a thin line, her grey eyes staring at my leg.

She walked over to a small storage unit, grabbing two small metal rods and more bandages. She pulled a short stool up to my bed and sat down. She carefully eased my leg up and over to gently hold my heel in her lap, keeping my leg straight and in the air. She barely touched my leg as she placed the two rods on either side of my shin. She secured the rods in place with the bandages.

"Alright, Master Kenobi." She started, standing up. "If you keep that splint on for the next week or two, you should be back to normal in no time." She instructed, a small smile gracing her freckled face.

She walked over to Rex, moving his shoulder in every possible position and asking if it hurt with every movement. That's when I finally got the courage to ask.

"My Padawan, Anakin, is he alright?" I asked Rayn.

She looked over at me with sorrow in her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know Master Kenobi. He had major trauma to his torso and head, and he's now in a minor coma. If he doesn't wake up in the next week, I don't know how much time he has. Please believe me, Master Kenobi, I'm doing all that I can."

I nodded, understanding. "Thank you."

She smiled slightly, checking one more position on Rex's shoulder before leaving the room.

'_Please don't take him yet…_'

* * *

**Here's chapter 2! I honestly am going to try really hard really soon to try and get this whole story done. I already have it all planned out, it's just a matter of getting it down and making it sound good at the same time :]**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS. I do own Rayn and other OC's**

* * *

**(Rayn Tarwynn)**

I walked back into Anakin's room, sighing as I took in the sight of him once again.

The good news was that the stitched up gash on his side was looking better, but the bad news was that the rest of him wasn't. The multiple bruises were still purple and black with no sign of a healing greenish color to be found. Most of the cuts were still open and would bleed with too much movement. Some of the deep wounds on his chest looked infected; but they were already infected when he arrived. Wherever they had been when they crashed, it must have been a real hellhole. He also hadn't woken up yet. The oxygen mask was still firmly strapped onto his face and wires and tubes were attached to machines surrounding the white bed he was laying on. The heart monitor slowly beeped, the sound of it was enough to make anyone go crazy after a long period of time.

I told Master Kenobi that if he didn't wake up in the next week, his chance of survival would be very, _very_ low. What I didn't tell him was that I already thought that it was very, _very_ low.

I sunk down to my knees in front of his bed.

I had seen too many brave men die under my care. He couldn't become another statistic on my mental death toll. The hardest part was the amount of _great_ soldiers who had died while I took care of them. Most of them had been too injured when they arrived for me to do anything except let a comrade – if they had one – stay with them in their time of dying.

I didn't stir as I heard the small tap of Master Yoda's grimmer stick on the floor and the soft click of his toes on the floor. He came up to stand next to me.

"Strong, young Skywalker is." He told me as if reading my mind. "Make it through, he will." He patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Believe me, do you?" He asked quizzically.

"I wish I had the same confidence as you do, Master." I whispered honestly.

"Have not as much, say you? Why?" I wasn't sure why he was asking me this, but I answered anyway.

"I don't think I have the same mind set as you do, Master Yoda." I looked into his little green eyes. "I'm not a Jedi, after all."

He chuckled in his worn voice. "Come from mind set, confidence does not. Come from being a Jedi, confidence does not." He explained to me. "Come from the heart, confidence does. What you believe in here-" His bony, green finger pointed towards my heart. He then spread both of his arms out to gesture at my entire body. "Shows here, it does. Remember this, shall you?"

I nodded, grinning slightly. "I will."

"Good!" He said, his pointy ears rising up. "When listen to me, you do not, bad things, do happen." He pointed his index finger in the air as he turned around and slowly, but surely, limped out of the room.

I thought about what he had said. His speech about confidence was true, but I didn't think it was going to help Anakin live anymore than if I didn't.

I sighed and got up, checking Anakin's vitals before going off to eat something for lunch.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

I was standing out in the forest that night.

Dennaskar was a forest planet, and I loved to be out amidst the trees.

Of course, I wasn't allowed to leave the base – especially after dark, but there were times where I couldn't stand being in the suffocating base any longer. When I lived on Dantooine, I had been outside for most of my life, so being stuck inside the same building all day every day was like slowly drowning in a puddle. A puddle where I knew every twist and turn, every hallway, every wall panel, every crate of storage, and every single detail. Being out in the forest gave me a chance to find something new, and to breathe in fresh air.

I was currently standing on the thick branch of a tree about half a mile away from the base, staring up at the star-filled sky. "Please..." I whispered up to the stars. "Don't take him yet." A slight breeze tugged at my braided hair, bringing a comforting coolness for a moment before it died off.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree, wishing I was back home on Dantooine with my family.

I was torn from my daydreaming as a twig snapped from below and I whipped around, staring at the clone standing below my tree. I relaxed as soon as I recognized Jinx's face and sat down on the branch.

"Hey, kid." Jinx said up to me with a small smile.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him with a returned smile.

"Same reason as you." He replied. "Getting fresh air; clearing my head."

We just stood and sat there for a couple moments before Jinx spoke. "That Jedi Padawan will be fine, Rayn."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"He's in your care, so I'm sure he'll be fine." Jinx stated simply, attempting to raise my spirits.

"You know that's not true." I retaliated gently before pushing myself off of the branch to land softly on the grass below.

He shrugged. "I think it is. After all, I was fine. His Master is fine. The Commander is fine. Jaevo's been fine multiple times! Not to mention the countless others you've saved."

I smiled as I thought of Jaevo's various cuts, scrapes, bruises and even a few bites from wild animals when he went outside the compound without permission.

"Do you remember the first time you met me?" Jinx asked.

I laughed. "How could I forget? You had been shot in the leg and Jaevo thought you were dying."

Jinx chuckled. "Do you remember how you calmed Jaevo down and how my leg was better in a week?"

I nodded. "Why are you bringing this up?" I asked him curiously.

"Because, you calmed down a freaked out 10-year-old boy _and_ tended to my shot leg at the same time and we both turned out OK. You should have more confidence in yourself, Rayn."

"That's what people keep telling me." I replied; still not believe him or anyone else.

"Then why don't you believe them?" Jinx asked. "You need to give yourself more credit, Rayn. I understand that there have been a lot of clones that have died, but this is a war. That's going to happen at some point. What you don't understand is that there are more men you've helped to live than those that have died."

I looked up at him curiously. "Really?"

Jinx nodded. "I've kept track, and there are so many more men you've saved."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks. That actually helped."

Jinx grinned at me as the breeze blew again, making me shiver. "Let's get back inside."

I hugged him tightly before we walked back to the base in silence.

* * *

**(Obiwan Kenobi)**

The next morning, Rayn came back into our room. She let Rex and I go free, but I had to use crutches.

I was currently still trying to get used to the odd contraptions while looking for the young medic again.

Over the past day, unsettling events had arisen. A Separatist ship had loomed too close to Dennaskar for anyone Republic person's comfort. The people in the ship had sent in one small vessel full of probe droids to scout out the planet. The droids had been destroyed quickly and easily, but we all were expecting more. Besides, having all that many droids suddenly die off would surely make whoever was in that ship more suspicious of the surface below.

I had recently talked to Master Yoda about what our next move should be. He and I decided that Rex and I would stay here on Dennaskar and help defend the base from the incoming Separatists once I was able to walk without crutches in the next day.

I accidentally hit my own foot with one of the crutches and cursed silently as I turned a corner. I finally found the medic in the hallway with the small clone child again.

"Thanks, Rayn!" Jaevo said before running off.

I walked – or crutched, or whatever – over to her. "Rayn?" Her grey eyes turned to me. "Is that your name?" I asked her.

She stood up and nodded. "It is. How may I help you, Master Kenobi?"

"After tomorrow, Rex and I will be joining the forces here for a while. We will most likely be outside of the base like most everyone else for most of the time." She nodded understandingly before I continued. "If…if Anak- erm, General Skywalker's condition changes…"

"If anything happens, you'll be the first to know, Master Kenobi." She promised me.

"Thank you, Rayn." I said sincerely.

She nodded before walking off.

That girl was certainly interesting. She was definitely kind. She was fairly quiet, and yet she somehow seemed to be like Anakin in some ways. She was pretty; her gray eyes always sparkled with young life, but dwelling deep inside was a sadness, a longing...almost a regret. Her straight, light chocolate and copper-streaked hair was always braided to rest on her right shoulder, and her bangs brushed slightly across her right eye. Her skin was splashed with thousands of freckles. She was tall and thin, long armed and long legged, her feet never had shoes covering them. She was also swift...and silent. That was the most distinct trait about her. You rarely heard her make a noise when she moved. She seemed almost to be hiding something...something about _**her**_.

I shook my head slightly and smiled, my mind was becoming too observant. Anakin said that I was becoming too suspicious because of new "war instincts" as he called them. I walked down the hallway into the main corridor to talk to Master Yoda again about the battle-plans.

* * *

**So kind of short, sorry! But at least it was a quick update! Like I said, I'm trying to get it all done fairly soon.**

**P.S. Thank you for the favs/alerts from last chapter! :D**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/favs/alerts from the last chapter!**

**DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS. I DO own Rayn and other OC's**

* * *

**(Rayn Tarwynn)**

It had been seven days now since Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, and Rex had come to the base on Dantooine.

The good news was that Rex and Master Kenobi were doing very well. Rex was out of the sling and Master Kenobi could walk without crutches, though he still had to keep the splint on his leg and limped.

The bad news was that Anakin only had another three days to wake up for anyone to have any hope of him waking up. Ever. If his visible injuries were the ones keeping him from waking up, I would be much more hopeful about his recovery. Sadly, Anakin must have had a _strong_ blow to the head at some point; that would be the only reason as to why he would still be in a coma by this point. Despite being only a mild coma, his outward injuries shouldn't be enough to keep him under anymore.

The good news about Anakin was that his breathing was getting better. It was no longer ragged gasps, but something more like spaced-out sighs. Every few seconds, he would take another shallow breath, signaling to me that he was still alive.

I sighed and went back to folding blankets inside the room that Master Kenobi and Rex had been in.

After a little while, I finished up and picked up a stack of blankets, turning to open the door. Right as my hand was about to open it, it opened from the outside and Master Kenobi stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi." I greeted him. "Can I help you?"

"I just want to know how Master Skywalker is." He replied.

"Outwardly he's doing fairly well considering his condition." I explained. "I never really did ask, but how did this happen?" I needed to know if Anakin could have been hit on the head. If not, his chances of waking up were even worse.

Master Kenobi sighed, beginning to explain. "We were on a planet near here, attempting to settle a border dispute. We did manage to calm down the planet, but some of the citizens apparently didn't agree with us. When Anakin and I were taking off in our ship, the fuel cell exploded and we quickly crashed back onto the planet surface. The leaders of the planet were very apologetic and gave us a ship to use, but we were in bad shape. That's when we got here."

I nodded. "Do you know if Anakin suffered a head injury?" I asked him.

"It's possible. Why?"

"I think head trauma would be the only reason that he hasn't woken up yet. Outwardly, I know he could recover easily. So whatever's going on is either slow recovery because of his body or there's something much more serious going on. Sadly, I don't have the technology here to be able to diagnose too much internal damage. If he doesn't wake up in the next three days, transferring him to Coruscant might be his only chance."

Master Kenobi slowly nodded. "Thank you." I watched as he tried to hide a wince as he shifted his weight.

"Is your leg bothering you?" I asked him.

"No, no." He assured me. "It's just stiff. When you're as old as me, you'll understand."

"You can't be that old, Master Kenobi."

He rolled his eyes. "Anakin always harasses me about being 'old.'"

I laughed, thinking about how we'd tease my cousin – Tarrin – about how he was old when I was living on Dantooine. Even though he was only 50-years-old, my siblings and I would always tease him. I miss those days…My smile fell as I wondered if I'd ever even see Tarrin again.

"Well, if your leg really does get stiff, come find me." I told him.

"Thank you, I will." He said with a smile.

"Oh, and Master Kenobi, I don't think you're that old." I said with a grin.

He chuckled. "Thank you, but you should tell my Padawan."

I nodded, hoping that I would get a chance to tell him that.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

**(Obiwan Kenobi)**

I was exhausted after spending hours staring at the sky and strategizing with Master Yoda. The Separatist ships still hadn't done anything since their last shipment of scouting droids.

"What do you think they're doing?" Rex asked as he stood next to me out on the forest floor.

I shrugged. "Planning, scouting, trying to figure out what could have killed their droids. Maybe they're even still trying to get a signal from the last probe droids."

"They've been up there too long for my liking. I think they suspect something." Rex replied.

"They might. If they are, they will most likely send another vessel of probe droids down to try and confirm their suspicions before coming down here; armed and in person."

"Well, if they do make a move, we'll be ready." Rex told me, standing up as our replacements came to take over.

We walked inside the compound, and then went separate ways. I was thinking about the Separatist ships.

Would we be ready if they attacked? There weren't very many battle-ready men on Dennaskar.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice the young clone boy struggling to carry six guns until I was already on top of him. Next thing I knew, we both were on the ground with all six guns scattered across the floor.

"Sorry!" Jaevo apologized as he gathered up the guns.

"It wasn't your fault." I told him as I grabbed one for him, then handing it to him and noticing the fresh bandage on his hand.

"How did you hurt your hand?" I asked, curious for answers.

Jaevo glanced at his hand, then at me. "I cut it on the gun racks. That's all."

I stood up and helped him up. "Sounds like you should be more careful." I said with a smile.

Jaevo flashed a small grin. "I will."

I glanced over to my left as Rayn came up beside us. "Change of plans, Jaevo. Hatchet and his group needs those guns, not Jinx."

Jaevo nodded and walked off to find the clone named Hatchet.

"He's a hard worker." I commented.

Rayn nodded. "He's a good kid, too."

"If you don't mind me asking," I started hesitantly. "How is he here on this base, but still only a child?"

Rayn sighed. "Jaevo's a...well, a mistake. When he was being created, something went wrong and he didn't get altered enough. Nothing has physically changed and nothing's wrong with him, but he grows at a normal rate just like any other child. He's 10-years-old, inside and out."

"So why is he not in training with other clone recruits?"

"When the overseers of the clones discovered that he grew normally, they wanted to terminate the problem."

"They wanted to kill him?" I cut in.

Rayn nodded. "One clone doesn't matter to the Kaminoans. Especially if that one clone is malfunctioning. But Jinx wasn't going to let them kill an innocent child. So, he fought to let Jaevo live. After a few weeks of constant arguing, the overseers decided to let Jaevo live, but only if Jinx would take care of him. Ever since, it's been Jinx's responsibility to train him and watch over him. So when Jinx was shipped out to here, Jaevo followed."

I stroked my beard, taking in everything.

"Please don't tell Jaevo that I told you this. He doesn't like having people know. He feels like a burden to most men here." Rayn explained.

"Why is that?"

"A few clones have made it clear that they only think of him as a troublesome boy that belongs on Kamino or in the ground." Rayn told me. "So, naturally, he tries to keep it a secret."

I nodded, understanding. "I would never have guessed."

"He doesn't deserve it, but that's what happened. So Jinx and I try to train him as much as possible. He's become a pretty good medic as well as a soldier." Rayn smiled at the last part.

"Well he learns from a wonderful medic." I commented.

"Thank you."

"How long have you been a medic, Rayn?" I asked her.

"Almost a year now." I could tell that she was surprised by the question, but I was curious.

"That short of a time?" I asked her. I would have guessed she'd been a medic for much longer.

"I did a little here and there, but I've only been a full-time medic for a year." Rayn explained.

"Well, you're certainly very good at it." I told her.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi."

"Please, call me Obiwan." I instructed her.

She nodded and smiled. "Then thank you, Obiwan."

* * *

He struggled to open his eyes, grimacing at the pounding headache he had.

"_Where am I?"_

He tried to sit up, but agonizing pain shot up his side. He cried out and fell back into the pillows. He clutched his side as he tried to even his breathing.

That was when he remembered what had happened. The fuel tank exploding, the ship careening to the ground below, a heavy weight, pain, and the blackness of unconsciousness.

A girl around his age walked into the line of his blurry vision, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "Relax, you're safe." She told him softly.

This didn't help settle his racing mind, or ease the ache throughout his entire body. All he could do was muster the strength to whisper one word.

"Master…"

* * *

**Here's chapter 4! I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED :]**


End file.
